


Leaving Roses

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Valentine's Day Short, spoilers for 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Roisa Valentine's Day short where they finally get to be happy together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Roses

**Author's Note:**

> As today is Valentine's day, I wanted to do something for this amazing fandom (you!) so I wrote this little fic, hope you like it!

Luisa checked her phone as she walked through the door of her hotel room. Susanna hadn’t responded to her texts, Rafael was refusing to call her back and, not that she had expected any, there were no texts from unknown numbers asking her to run away with them.

She sighed and threw her bag on a chair. To make everything even it worse, tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and she was going to be absolutely alone. Again. Maybe she should just get on a plane to Peru and stay with her ashram for a while. It was not like anyone would miss her here.

But she didn’t want to run away from her problems again. Maybe she should just go out tomorrow night, find another desperate, lonely women and have another meaningless one night stand. But she realized that was a form of running from her problems too. After Allison left, Rose left, her father died, and Rafael basically cast her aside, she had been so alone. And her hooking up with random women had been her way to cope, to desperately search for some sort of connection. But it was impossible to do that when there was someone in the back of her mind was holding her back. She still loved Rose, and that was why she didn’t blame Susanna for breaking up with her. Nobody wanted to be overshadowed by a lost love in a relationship. But it still stung.

She had actually liked Susanna, and after some ‘I am straight’ feelings from Susanna’s side, Luisa had started to feel like Susanna cared for her too. But then the possibility of seeing Rose again had appeared and Luisa had jumped at the chance, pushing Susanna aside in the process.

She walked towards her bedroom, wanting to change into something more comfortable. If she was going to spend Valentine’s Day alone, she might as well dress for it. Her dates were ice cream from room service and her copy of Imagine Me & You and they didn’t care if she wore a dress or not.

She stopped in the doorway as she spotted something red on the middle of her bed. As she realized what it was, she didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. It was a rose, a red rose. And there was only one person who could have sent it.

Luisa picked it up, spinning the flower in her hands. It was not the same as powdered sugar donuts, but it was almost as good. Rose used to send her roses as invitations to come over when Emilio was away, it was sort of her thing.

So maybe Luisa’s message had reached her after all, but Rose had wanted to answer differently. Powdered sugar donuts had meant wait for me. Roses meant come over.

But come over to where? She had no idea where Rose was staying. Then she spotted the envelope she had missed earlier. It was a deep red, the same color as the rose with golden letters spelling out her name.

She carefully tore open the flap, she had expected it to be another letter, but it was a card.

She started to laugh as she read the loopy golden letters on the paper. It seemed Rose had invited her to a party the next evening. A masked ball to celebrate Valentine’s Day. She didn’t even know people still had masked balls.

But the longer she thought about it, the more sense it made. As everyone would be disguised, Rose could walk freely amongst them without getting recognized. It was quite a genius place for a meeting, in public but still hidden.

She smiled and smelled the flower, it seemed Imagine Me & You had to wait.

* * *

Luisa realized the drawback to Rose’s plan the next evening when she stood in a ballroom full of masked people. Rose hadn’t given her any hints as to what she’d be wearing or what she would even look like. Susanna’s partner, the one her brother hated, had once told her it was very likely Rose had surgically altered her appearance. There were dozens of women in the room, all wearing gala dresses and beautifully decorated masks. Any one of them could be Rose.

She felt weirdly alone in this room full of people, maybe it was because of the masks. Hiding your true self could make anyone feel lost.

Luisa walked past the dance floor, checking out the couples who had taken the risk and were now swaying to the soft orchestra music.

She stood a little to the side, watching the people around her dance and mingle, not feeling the need to join in. She scanned the crowd for something familiar, not sure what she was looking for. Everyone’s face was obscured by a mask and she was too far away to see eye color, and even that could be altered. She had absolutely no way to find Rose and she hoped Rose would be able to find her in this sea of people. If she was even here at all.

Although the red rose was as good as a signature, the card didn’t have a name on it. So she might have just misinterpreted the facts.

Besides, returning to Miami while the police were looking for her seemed like a stupidly risky thing to do, even for Rose. But this was the same woman who put the key to her criminal empire in a brooch and wore it on a jacket. So stupidly risky seemed to be Rose’s M.O.

Luisa sighed as she brushed a stray piece of hair away from her eyes. She had put her hair up for the evening but it seemed she had missed a curl. She tucked it behind her ear, planning to fix it in the bathroom later. She brushed an imaginary piece of lint off her deep blue dress while she was at it. She didn’t have a lot of time to go shopping yesterday, but she had found a beautiful blue mask with golden accents and then she only had to find a dress to match. The dress code had been very strict, everyone must wear a mask and all women must wear a dress. She assumed the rich guy who had thrown the party was some kind of chauvinist who thought dresses were the only way for women to dress.

Luisa looked up from her quiet contemplation when she heard some sort commotion on the dance floor. Her mouth fell open and her heart sped up as she saw what the people around her had been whispering about.

People had stopped dancing as they stared at a woman as she traversed the dance floor. Luisa doing the same. She didn’t know if it was the confident walk the woman used to strut across the room like she owned it or the fact that she had completely ignored the female dress code that had people staring at her. Instead of a dress, the mystery woman had chosen to wear a form-fitted black suit. And Luisa suddenly understood why men didn’t like it when woman wore suits. The woman was blowing all these men in their boring tuxedoes out of the water. Underneath her suit jacket she was wearing a white waistcoat that left little to the imagination. The white mask she was wearing obscured most of her face except her blood red lips and sparkling blue eyes. Eyes Luisa was very familiar with. It seemed Rose had found her after all.

The conversation around them halted as Rose stopped in front of her. Luisa noticing the fine silver roses embroidered in the white mask.

‘Care to dance?’ Rose said, offering Luisa her hand, grinning widely.

Luisa could feel hundreds of eyes on her as she nodded and accepted Rose’s hand.

‘Could you draw any more attention to yourself?’ Luisa whispered as they reached the middle of the dance floor. She hadn’t meant for that to be the first thing she said to Rose, but she couldn’t help it, she was worried about Rose’s safety. And ignoring the dress code and drawing all this attention to herself seemed dangerous.

‘Oh, you mean the suit?’ Rose said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Luisa remembering her having the exact same look in her eyes when they had sex in the pool that first time. Something fun yet risky.

‘Yes, I mean the suit,’ Luisa said, running her eyes appraisingly up Rose’s form, she couldn’t help it. She suit was expertly fitted and highlighted all the best part of Rose’s figure. It looked absolutely stunning on her and Luisa thought it might actually be worth the risk. ‘There is a dress code you know?’ she continued as she put on hand on Rose’s shoulder, assuming Rose would like to lead.

‘I know there is a dress code. I made the dress code,’ Rose smiled, her lips curling into a smile as Luisa gasped.

‘You organized a party just to see me?’ Luisa said, following Rose’s as they danced around the room. They had never danced before, but it was effortless. Gliding across the floor as if they were dancing on air, Luisa felt they might be.

‘Yes, I got your message. But I couldn’t wait for you any longer. I hope you don’t mind,’ Rose said, her eyes conveying a warmth Luisa hadn’t thought the cool blue was capable off.

‘I don’t mind. Nobody ever threw a masked Valentine’s ball for me before,’ Luisa laughed.  

‘They should have, you look spectacular,’ Rose said, looking at Luisa appreciatively. ‘And I have always wanted to dance with you like this,’ Rose smiled, pulling her closer so there was no space left between them.

Luisa smiled back and rested her head against Rose’s shoulder. They swayed to the music for what seemed like hours. And in that moment Luisa was inordinately happy. Rose had come back for her. They were dancing together, in public. And it felt like no one could do anything to stop them. Not this time.

‘Rose?’ Luisa questioned, tilting her head up so she could her in the face, not wanting to put any space between them. ‘I would really like to kiss you now.’

‘Let’s go upstairs then,’ Rose smiled, dropping her hand down to the small of Luisa’s back as she led her off the dance floor.

People were still looking at them as they passed, but Luisa was no longer worried about people recognizing Rose. It was very likely they were just staring at her because she was insanely gorgeous and had chosen another woman to dance, and now take upstairs with her. Luisa stared back at them defiantly. _“You can look but she is mine”_

Rose tugged her into an elevator, pressing the button for the eleventh floor, the second top floor.

‘I thought you would have the penthouse,’ Luisa smiled, intertwining her fingers with Rose’s.

‘Now that would be suspicious,’ Rose laughed, squeezing her hand softly.

Luisa looked over at her and could feel something in the atmosphere change, maybe it was all the pieces finally into place.

‘No more masks,’ Rose said softly as she pulled off her own mask, letting it fall to the ground, before gently taking Luisa’s off too.

Luisa reached out almost on auto pilot as Rose’s familiar face revealed itself. ‘You didn’t change your face,’ she said as she stroked Rose’s cheekbone softly. The voice in the back of her head that had been saying that it couldn’t be real, that it couldn’t be Rose, disappeared. She had spent years mapping every inch of this face with her mouth and fingertips; this was Rose, no doubt about it. Not that Luisa had had any, she knew it was Rose by blind touch alone.

‘I am kind of attached to this face,’ Rose husked, encircling Luisa’s waist with her arms, pulling her even closer. Their faces now a mere inch from each other.

‘Me too,’ Luisa smiled, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was fire and ice, it was everything she remembered about kissing Rose and it was completely new. And Luisa realized it was because for the first time in their relationship, Rose was being completely open with her, not hiding any part of herself. There were truly no more masks. They kissed for an eternity and that was still too short for Luisa.

Suddenly she knew what she wanted, and it wasn’t closure, it was a new beginning. She wanted Rose, no matter who she was or what she did, she wanted her. Now and forever.

‘Take me away with you,’ Luisa whispered, her eyes three shades darker and her voice hoarse and breathy.

Rose nodded. ‘To wherever you want,’ she said, a wide smile lighting up her face. She grabbed Luisa’s hand as the elevator doors slid open, pulling her into the hallway, their masks staying behind, they wouldn’t need them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is incidentally my 15th fic in this tag, and it all thanks to you! So give yourself a round of applause! Let's do another 15 together!


End file.
